The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to In-flight process instance migration between business Process Execution Language (BPEL) suites and Business Process Model and Notation suites. Business process management (BPM) is a management discipline that focuses on improving business performance by managing, and optimizing a company's business processes. It can therefore be described as a process optimization process. Also, BPM is adaptive to enable organizations to be efficient, effective and capable of change than a functionally focused, traditional hierarchical management approaches. For instance, these processes can impact the cost and revenue generation of an organization. Also, process migration of BPM is the ability to migrate a long running process instance to a different version of process template, of the BPM, from which it was generated, in the BPM.